Blizzard Travel
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander and Spike head to Vermont only to be trapped in a blizzard


Title: Blizzard Travels

Author: forsaken2003

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander and Spike head to Vermont only to be trapped in a blizzard

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Plot Bunny by:Lady Q: Xander and Spike have to go on a road trip and during the road trip they are caught up in a surprise blizzard.

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

"Why is it again that we're going to bloody Vermont?" Spike groused as he watched the windshield wipers swipe away the snow.

"Because I won a weekend at a ski resort and I wanted to take my guy away," Xander explained again as he leaned in closer to the windshield, the snow coming down hard. "Besides Buffy still isn't on board with me being gay or… you know the whole dating the evil dead."

Spike grimaced at that, the slayer was always stake first, question later. "What am I supposed to do while you're out and skiing and I'm stuck in the bloody room?"

"You sleep during the day Spike, and it's not like I'm going to ski the whole time. Just a few hours then it will be you and me." Xander said right before the car hit a patch of ice, losing control of the car they ended up in a ditch. "Son of a bitch," he turned to make sure Spike was alright. Xander saw a trickle of blood on the side of Spike's head. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Spike." He undid his seatbelt and moved closer to Spike and wiped away the stray blood droplets.

"It's fine, pet, just a scratch it'll heal in no time." Spike grabbed Xander's hand and licked the blood up. "Important question is are you alright?"

Xander turned his upper body to make sure he didn't have any injuries himself, "No, I think I'm good. Thank god for seatbelts." He turned back to the steering wheel and put the car in reverse. The tires spun but the car refused to budge.

"Luv, please don't tell me we're stuck in a snow back," Spike asked looking over at his lover. He didn't want Xander to freeze and get hypothermia or become a vamp-sicle himself.

"I just need to add more gas is all," Xander stated and proceeded to do so. The only thing that could be heard was the tires spinning. "Um… I may have spoken too soon."

Spike looked at Xander with disbelief. "Xan, the snow is coming down pretty bloody hard. I'm not sure if you've noticed but the temperature is dropping."

As Spike said that Xander began to shiver and turned up the heater. "Can you grab my cell from the bag on the backseat?"

"Sure, pet," Spike crawled into the back and dug through the bag. Finally finding the phone under the ton of junk food Xander had to pack along.

Xander made a call to the operator and got connected to the closest towing company; telling them the situation and what strip of highway they were stranded on. "They'll be here within the hour." He told Spike, his teeth chattering slightly.

"Come back here, pet," Spike grabbed a bag of Doritos and bottle of water from the bag before he tossed it onto the passenger's seat.

Xander climbed into the back accidentally kicking Spike. He made Spike move so he could stretch out before dragging Spike on top of him using him as a vamp blanket. "Good thing we filled the tank not that long ago."

Spike manoeuvred himself in an awkward position to open the chips for Xander. "If you get too cold let me know and I'll give you my duster, alright?"

"Really?" Xander asked with a shy smile. Spike never let anyone touch his prized duster.

"Course, it's not cotton or anything but leather is damn heavy." Spike replied and stole a chip.

Xander grinned and licked Spike's lips cleaning off the cheesy powder. "You'll be alright, won't you?"

"I'll be fine, Xan," Spike replied with his own smile. He wasn't used to having someone worry about him. He had to admit he liked it. Spike kissed Xander, "You should eat your dinner." He snorted at the thought of chips being considered dinner.

"Not dinner," Xander said and stuffed a whole Dorito into his mouth. "It's a snack. I'm gonna have a steak for dinner." He couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted look on Spike's face.

"Stupid bloody name for food I tell you." Spike complained but he did have to confess it sounded pretty damn good, extra rare of course.

Xander poked Spike in the side, "You're drooling on me."

Spike glared down at him before bringing his hand up to make sure he wasn't, "Ha bloody ha."

"I'm really sorry about getting us into this," Xander looked so sad. "All I wanted was for us to have a nice little get-a-way. The only thing we had to decide on was who would top."

"We can still do that, luv," Spike nuzzled Xander's cheek. "Soon we'll be out of here and we'll get to the hotel take a nice hot shower together, get some food and then." Spike sucked on Xander's ear lobe, "You can top first."

Xander's hands travel down to Spike's ass giving it a squeeze. "If it wasn't below zero I'd suggest we start now."

"I'm a patient man," Spike told Xander and received a snort. "Fine, when it comes to you I'm patient… sort of." He began kissing Xander again. No reason to let those luscious lips freeze right?

A few minutes or maybe hours later a knock startled them. When they kissed everything else faded away. "Calvary's here luv," Spike climbed off of Xander letting him sit up as well to roll down the window.

"Mighty cold out here," A burly man stated the obvious. "You two boys ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, sir," Xander replied and climbed into the front kicking Spike again.

Spike growled in mild annoyance, "Watch where you're kicking those clown feet."

"Sorry," Xander apologized sheepishly as Spike crawled up after him.

Twenty minutes later they were back on the road. The tow man told them there was a motel two miles up and that they might want to stay there for the night. The weather apparently was to get worse throughout the night.

"Looks like the steak dinner is going to have to wait," Spike said to Xander as they entered their room for the night.

"Doesn't matter," Xander replied and pulled Spike into his embrace. "We got a shower, a bed and each other. I don't know about you but that sounds like a damn good vacation."

"Gonna let me wash your back, Nummy?" Spike asked with a leer on his face.

Xander leered right back, "As long as I can do yours."

"You got yourself a deal," Spike stripped down and walked into the bathroom Xander hot on his tail.

The End


End file.
